Unconventional University Fairytales
by Crystal Mystery
Summary: AU Nick Stokes is an famous actor who has decided to attend university in the hope that he can regain some normality in his life. But life and love are never easy. And how do you find the person you have fallen for if you've never seen their face?
1. The Chase

**This is very much AU, it doesn't take place in the Las Vegas crime lab so please don't read it if you don't like the concept or the pairing. Other than that, enjoy!**

Nick Stokes ran through the university hallways as fast as he could well aware that he was leaving a very obvious trail of destruction behind him. There were low grumbles of annoyance from people he bumped into but as of yet no one had out right shouted at him. Nor had they tried to stop him.

To be honest, if he had been anyone else the level of outrage would have been much higher than it was. But he was the one and only _Nick Stokes, _internationally renound actor in both movies and on TV. No one would mess with him if it would ruin their chances at fame by association.

While his well know fame had helped him in his mad dash to his destination, it was also the cause of the problem. He was currently running from his fan girl group which had formed since his arrival at the university that year. He was in his third year, but this was his first year at _this_ university because he had to move due to 'special circumstances'. In other words a job had come up and he had to move to do it after his agent accepted it on his behalf. He was still pissed about that.

Nick barely swerved in time to avoid crashing into a girl holding a stack of books. Although he got around her unscathed, all of her books went crashing to the floor as she moved to avoid him. He had to work hard to squash the inner gentleman that automatically wanted him to stop and assist the woman in need. But this was no time for his Texan upbringing to rear it's nice mannered self, if he stayed the harpy like fan girls would be on him and it would take another two hours to shake them off.

Careering round the corner, Nick finally laid eyes on his destination. He had seen an out of order washroom the day before and it seemed like an ideal place to lie low and wait out the girl storm. Checking over his shoulder he couldn't see them, but he knew from experience that some of them were very fast runners. He only managed to out run them due to a combination of three things. One: as he was an actor, and a mush lusted after on at that, he was in shape and had high stamina. Two: he was by no means small; he could barge with the best of them. Three: the hordes of girls often got in arguments and fights over him as they ran.

All these points meant that Nick reached the out of order washroom door, he had about a minute and a half to spare. He grabbed the door handle and twisted.

It was locked.

Of course it was. It was out of order. He mentally smacked himself and growled at the door. The sound of feet grew closer, it would have been comical if he hadn't been so panicked. He looked around. The only other doors were into private rooms and he wasn't ready to stoop to breaking and entering. That would be awful if it ever got out to the media.

The ground seemed to be shaking as the crowd neared. He was sure that the regular group of fans had been joined by curious onlookers and would have doubled in size. Nick cursed his decision to not bring along his body guard Brass; he would have been so useful right about now.

He rattled the door knob in desperation, considering breaking the door down but knowing that that would defeat the object of hiding.

Nick turned away from the door desperately searching out an escape route he had missed. There was none, he was stuck.

He leant back on the door and waited for the chasers to reach him. He felt the handle digging in to his back and adjusted himself into a comfier position. This position jarred the handle down and Nick suddenly found himself falling backwards into the wash room.

Steadying himself from the near fall, he quickly remembered to shut the door. He was surprised to have made it in unseen but even more surprised to see _how_ he had made it in. His desperate tugging at the handle had shifted the lock out of its proper place and allowed enough give to open.

Finally safe, Nick bent over, hands on his knees, and sucked in large breaths. Shortly he straightened up and looked around. And that's when he realised something that made his eyes widen and guilt rise in his chest.

The shower was running. Nick Stokes, famous actor and generally well-mannered person had broken into a bathroom where an innocent person was showering. And man, he felt awkward.

**Alright, that's the first chapter down. Hopefully a new one in the near future. I am English so I do stress that I have no idea how American University works, I probably won't change any of what I have written but if there is anything I have got wrong then I will be more than happy to remedy my mistakes in later chapters if it comes up again.**

**Love you all X CM** **X**


	2. The Shower Room

This was definitely not good. Breaking and entering into a locked room was bad. Breaking and entering into a locked room where someone was showering was a whole new level of bad. The only plus was that the person showering had yet to notice the intrusion.

'Hello?'

Ok, so the person had noticed. Shit!

Nick debated what to do. On the one hand he could stay silent and let the other occupant think they had made a mistake and they would be none the wiser to the whole incident. On the other hand, if he stayed quiet and said occupant came out of the shower before he left, then he had just become the creepy guy who breaks into occupied washrooms and waits silently for his prey to emerge. And Nick _really_ didn't want to be _that_ guy.

'Er… Hi?' he answered cautiously.

There was a pause.

'What are you doing in here?' The voice was distinctly male, which for some reason made Nick feel much more comfortable. Perhaps it was the memory of shrieking fan girls which made this male voice so welcome.

'Hiding.' Nick supplied helpfully.

'From?'

'A screaming flock of crazed girls, sorry 'bout the intrusion.'

When the voice replied it no longer held the suspicious edge that it had before, instead there was very obvious amusement as it said,

'Nick Stokes I presume.'

Nick shouldn't have been as shocked as he was. His arrival had been the most talked about thing on campus. But here, shut in the small bathroom with a random stranger who might as well have been a disembodied voice, Nick felt cut off from campus. It felt like a safe space.

'Yeah that would be me. I would say 'how did you guess?', but I suppose it was pretty obvious'

The stranger chuckled, it was a nice sound. It was genuine and happy, and not that he would admit it, but it sent tiny electric shivers up and down Nick's spine. Shaking his head, he frowned at his reaction.

'So… is this anywhere near as awkward for you as it is for me?' came the voice from behind the shower door.

'I don't think so, seeing as I was the one who broke in on you… and also, I have all my clothes on.'

'Well I should hope so; it would be very creepy if you didn't Mr Stokes.'

It was Nick's turn to laugh and little did he know, but his deep laugh had a similar effect on the stranger in the shower, than their laugh had on Nick.

It was strange, but for the next couple of minutes the two had a pretty normal conversation. It was relatively relaxed and as awkwardness free as one could hope due to the situation. Nick talked about the reasons he moved, and when pressed, spoke about his role on a new crime solving show.

'Let me guess, you are the young, handsome, charming but occasionally hot headed police man. Oh and did I forget, a totally ladies' man?'

'Did you just call me handsome and charming?' The smirk was evident in Nick's voice. The response wiped it clean away though.

'Well, actually, I said that was the part you are playing, I never said whether or not _I_ think you would be well suited for it.'

This was followed by a pregnant pause, and then,

'For the record, I think you suit it perfectly.' The answer was slightly less confident and assured than the stranger had been throughout the whole previous conversation, but it made Nick smile, none the less.

Conversation continued flowing after a slight lull, and it wasn't long before Nick was perched on the sink chatting away happily about his life before and after the fame. They swapped stories about their childhoods and teenage years, and laughed and joked around as if they were old friends. That was what really got at Nick, this was the first time in a while he had felt completely comfortable just talking to someone. The first time in a while he had laughed and smiled this much without having a camera pointed at his face recording every little detail of it. He loved acting, but it was moments like these that he wished that he could take a break from it for a while.

Well, not times exactly like this. This was definitely a first.

'Nick?' the sound of his name broke him out of his reverie.

'Yeah?'

'Would you mind leaving, the water is getting cold and I would kinda like to get out without flashing you.' Came the amused voice, but Nick could detect a faint shiver in the voice and realised that they had talked for quite a while and the water must indeed be freezing. Smiling he replied

'Awww, and here I was thinking that we had reached _that_ stage in our relationship. My mistake.' He cut the sorrowful tone that he had been using and waited till the shower guy stopped choking on the water he had inhaled while snorting at Nick's comment.

'Nah, no worries dude. Catch you later?' At a noise of approval from the other man he turned to the door and opened it. After checking that the coast was clear, he slipped out into the corridor and started back to his dorm room.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way he had felt in that room. The way the conversation had flowed so easily. The way they talked as if they had known each other forever. Him and… shower guy?

He had never gotten a name. Damn it.

Nick turned and sprinted back the way he had come. It wasn't that far but when he got to the washroom the door was open and the room was empty. He looked left and right but there was no sign of the mystery man.

He was gone.

**Three guesses who the mystery man is! I'll give you a clue, check the pairing. Anyway hope this is going ok, and that you are enjoying it. I know that the chapters are short but it is easier to post more frequently if they are.**

**Love you all X CM X**


	3. The Mystery Man

Greg Sanders walked into his small dorm room, and closed the door behind him. Leaning his back against the door he let out a long, disbelieving sigh. That was not the way he had seen his nice, relaxing shower going.

But he had to admit if he could have had anyone bursting into the room unannounced, Nick Stokes wasn't a bad choice. It was no secret that Greg was ever so slightly crushing on the handsome Texan… along with half the global population. He was just so unbelievably hot, and sexy, and apparently rather charming.

Greg groaned as he recalled his hopeless attempts at flirting in the bathroom. They made him sound like a teenage girl with a crush. Well two out of three of those things were true, so perhaps it was a fitting attempt at flirting. And maybe, if all three were true and he _was_ a girl, them he would have even the slightest chance with the so obviously _straight_ Texan hunk.

Flopping down onto his bed, (already fully dressed as he had had to walk back to his dorm room and didn't want to do that naked or in a towel), Greg raised the towel clutched tightly in his hands and began to towel dry his short blond tipped hair.

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang as it slammed into the wall. If anyone else had been in the room they would have undoubtedly jumped out of their skin at the unexpected intrusion, but Greg didn't even flinch but carried on drying his hair. With the towel obscuring his view he couldn't see the culprit, but after years of it happening he really didn't need to.

'Hey Sara.' He chirped. He heard the door shut, slightly more quietly than it had been opened.

'You will not believe what happened to me!' There was no hello, or acknowledgement of his greeting so he knew that this was something important, or it had made her very, very angry. Or both.

If it was one thing he had learnt in all his years with the girl as his best friend, it was that you do _not_ want to piss her off. Don't believe Greg? Well just ask Marcus Bolt the guy who had gone to their high school. Yeah, he had a shiner for a _month_ after she found out he cheated on her and he never did walk quite as straight again.

'What happened Sara?' he asked, truly curious as to what had got his friend so riled up.

'Well, I was coming out of the library carrying a stack of books, which weighed the equivalent to a full grown blue whale I might add, when all of a sudden bloody _Nick Stokes_ rounds the corner running full pelt past me as if he was being chased by a serial killer. Yeah, so he runs past me and in my trouble to avoid _him_ I drop every single one of my books and they go everywhere. And to top it off that jerk didn't even offer to help me pick them up, just carried on running.' She huffed down onto the bed next to Greg. A very amused Greg. He saw the anger in her expression melt away, as it always did once she stopped ranting long enough to consider the whole story. Greg waited for her to continue as he knew she would.

'I guess it wasn't really _all_ his fault. I mean, I was a bit clumsy and I probably wouldn't have helped me if I had had that group of harpies hunting me down. You should have seen the size of that group Greg, it was a truly amazing sight. And slightly disturbing. Some of them even had customised t-shirt saying 'I heart Nick Stokes' and 'Nick I am your soul mate' it was laughable.

'I understand that they think he is hot but do they have to be so blatant? I mean, you fancy the pants of him but you don't own any of those cringe worthy clothes, of chase him like an animal.' Greg blushed at his friends comment.

'You done Sara?' He asked but it wasn't meant as a biting comment, more as a confirmation. When she nodded he grinned at her.

'I can beat your story, oh whiny one!'

'Bring it on Sanders.' She challenged.

'Nick Stokes broke into the bathroom I was showering in.' Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him trying to work out whether he was being serious or not. Unable to decide she said,

'You're kidding, right?'

'Nope, I had the pleasure of meeting my celebrity crush while I was completely naked and unprepared for the get-together.'

Sara broke down in fits of giggles imagining the awkward moment of realising that it wasn't just _anyone_ who had crashed his private shower party, but the man who he had fancied ever since he had seen him on his tv screen for the first time.

'Was it really awkward?' She snickered, but it was said kindly.

'Actually… no. I thought it would be but we just talked for a while. Found out that he thought the toilet was 'out of order' and had managed to dislodge the lock with pure force of will… and muscle. Then we chatted about childhoods and his career and stuff until my water ran cold. Then he left and I got out, changed and here we are.'

Sara had stopped laughing, and was listening to the story with interest. When he was done she said,

'Was it all relaxed talking about where you grew up, or did you flirt with your dream guy?'

Greg blushed scarlet.

'I tried to I guess, but I came out a bit weak and timid.' He said sheepishly, looking up at her from under his wet fringe a tad shamefully.

'Did he flirt back?'

'Kinda.' Greg thought back to Nick's comment about seeing him naked and flushed a darker red. Sara, missing nothing, ruffled Greg's hair affectionately.

'You sound like you really clicked. Don't worry Greg, no one can resist that cute little face of yours and that amazing electric personality. If you were straight I would have claimed you a long time ago, but alas it was not meant to be.' She gave a fake world weary sigh and he slapped her arm lightly, mock glaring. Then he sagged.

'That's the thing Sara, he never _saw_ my face. He doesn't even know my bloody _name_. I'm doomed to be a half remembered memory that he pulls out at dinner parties as a funny anecdote that he and his beautiful wife can laugh at with their friends. I'm doomed to be a nobody to Nick Stokes forever'

Then he dropped his head into his hands to hide the ridiculous tears that were threatening to fall.

**Ta Daaaaaaa, new chapter. And all in consecuti****ve days. I am proud of myself. And I really liked this chapter, I don't know if you agree?**


	4. The Friends

**Oops, I missed a day!**

A week had passed since the incident in the shower, and Nick _still_ couldn't get the mystery guy out of his head. So he had come to the conclusion that he had to pursue whatever it was he was feeling. It had taken him a week, but he had accepted the attraction he had felt towards the person. He had even accepted the fact that said person was a _man_.

Now came the next problem, how to find the guy.

Nick had realised that the conversation in the bathroom didn't help a lot. From it he knew that the man had grown up in California, at least for a while, but it was possible that he didn't even live there anymore.

When asked about hobbies, the man had given the staple answers. Reading, hanging with his friends, watching tv and movies etc. This helped very little as that was probably the case for most people on campus.

There was one thing that the guy had mentioned that stood out. He had said he liked science. So there was a strong possibility that his mystery man was enrolled in a course that was related in some way to science. Pleased with this deduction, it took Nick a moment to realise that there were _a lot_ of science related courses at the university and it was impossible to know which one to look in.

Head in hands he groaned. He just _had _to know who this guy was.

The university was alive with action. The past week it had been slowly filling up as courses were to start the next day. In true teenage fashion there was to be a party that night to celebrate their last night of freedom before the term began. Everyone was going.

Greg was in his room putting on one of his 'crazy shirts' as Sara liked to call them. The truth was, over the years he had known her his 'crazy shirts' had become a lot less crazy. But it had become one of those over familiar habits that she just couldn't break.

It was as he fastened the top button that Sara came in. Of course there had been no knock despite the fact that if she had come in 2 minutes earlier she would have seen his naked and head-banging furiously to a song on the radio. Somehow, in the 10 years of their friendship, they had managed to avoid awkward situations like that.

However in the whole 10 minutes of his acquaintance with Nick it had had basically _all_ been an awkward situation like that.

Huh, life sure was funny like that.

Greg looked up at Sara as she entered, whistling appreciatively as he caught sight of her. She was in a tight satin blue halter dress which stopped just above her knees and her shoes were black slim toed high heels. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace which Greg remembered giving to her for her birthday three years before.

She smirked her classic smirk at his reaction.

'You don't look to bad yourself Sanders. Shall we go?'

She held out her arm in invitation but he hesitated in taking it. Instead he turned to his dresser and retrieved two black wrist cuffs and slipped them on. Checking his hair once more in the mirror, and adjusting an out of place spike, he was well aware of Sara's giggles from behind him. Finally, pleased with his appearance, he turned, flashed a grin, and took Sara's arm pulling her excitedly through the door to search out the party.

Nick was also getting ready having been coerced into attending the party by Warrick, one of the only proper friends Nick had made on campus so far.

He had met Warrick on his first day at the university. He was carrying boxes of his stuff into his building. There had been a whole crowd gathered to watch which had been slightly embarrassing but they generally kept their distance. There was of course an exception. One of the girls obviously couldn't control herself, and as he passed she thrust a picture under his nose babbling about an autograph.

Now, normally he was a well-balanced guy, but the combined effect of the shock and he heavy box he was struggling with, resulted in his tumbling face first towards the steps of his building. There was a loud gasp from his audience, but that really wasn't much help. What was helpful however was the hand that shot out to grab his shoulder and haul him back to his feet. That was the first time he met Warrick, and that was when they became friends.

And somehow Warrick had convinced him to 'cut loose' and attend the party. So he was in his room, a bigger one than all the other students got (Nick assumed his agent was behind that), spraying cologne and fixing his hair.

There was a knock on the door just as he set his comb down. Grinning, he picked up his worn leather jacket, keys and phone and walked to the door. Warrick was standing there with a pretty red head. Nick had met her a few times before and knew that she was Warrick's girlfriend Catherine. She had quickly become one of his close friends as well, and he was sure that she was one of the most open-minded people he had ever met.

They smiled at him and beckoned him to follow them. Nick locked his door and began to walk with them to the party, excitement and nervousness flooding through him.

**Next chapter is party chapter, and hopefully something will happen. ****. This chapter was a bit boring but I needed it to set the scene for the next chapter, so I hope you understand.**


	5. The Party

When Nick, Warrick and Catherine got to the party it was already in full swing. It was made up of all the dorm rooms on one floor being open and people milling about in them. In each room a different song seemed to be playing and different atmospheres had claimed them.

Nick could have sworn that there was some kind of satanic ritual going on in one room and another seemed to be exclusively for those who fit into the Emo/ Goth genre. Those were rooms the trio quickly hurried past.

Eventually they came to a room where Catherine stopped. Inside there was a mass of writhing bodies, both male and female, grinding against each other. Many of the couples were making out as their bodies continued to follow the addictive beat of the dance track as it pumped around the room. Nick grimaced as a wave of sexually charged heat hit him.

'This is my friend Sophia's room. She told me to stop by while I was here. Plus, I feel like showing off my moves.' Catherine was explaining, wiggling her hips suggestivly.

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Warrick's hand and dragged him into the room. He cast a slightly excited but slightly apprehensive look back at Nick who hadn't moved to follow. In response Nick winked at his friend and mimed getting a drink as the other man was swallowed up into the sea of dancers. Nick did not envy him.

True to his mime, Nick went in search of a beer. This took him roughly an hour due to the fact that it seemed _everyone_ at the party wanted to talk to him, make out with him or sleep with him. And, while he was fairly happy to comply with the first, the other two he wasn't so keen on. Especially as the pick-up lines were mainly spouted by girls who were drunk off their arses and showing way to much cleavage to be legal in civilised places.

But finally, after that first hour, he made it to the nearest drinks table and poured himself a beer, sipping the thankfully cold liquid from the plastic cup provided. The room he was in was by no means empty, but it did happen to be less crowded that all the rooms he had passed on his way to it. It was actually fairly peaceful.

A large group in the corner decided to leave at that moment and Nick sighed as he felt the coolness of the relative quiet slip over him. Parties had never really been his thing, sure he liked them but he always wound up tired, hot, tipsy and with a pounding headache.

It was as Nick leant up against the wall that he heard something that made his heart stop… and then restart in double time. A girl was speaking.

'So are you going to go and find your famous crush and start your fairy-tale romance?' The voice was amused but no doubt kind as well, she wasn't being sarcastic.

'And who am I in this fairy-tale?' It was him! The mystery man, the voice was so obviously him.

'The cute but helpless princess of course.' The girl laughed as she heard the noise of protest from her companion. She decided to continue as her friend was sulking.

'No, but seriously, shall we go find him?'

'No.' The word held so many emotions that it was hard to believe that he had only spoken the one word. It said so much.

'What? Why not?' Nick was glad the girl was there to ask the question he was unable to without revealing himself (and he desperately wanted to hear the answer). There was a deep sigh.

'Because, Sara, it wouldn't work out and you know it. I wouldn't be what he expected, what he wants, and I am definitely not putting myself through the embarrassment of being rejected by _him_ of all people. For god's sake Sara, we don't even know if he would _want_ to meet me.' There was a noise as the girl tried to cut in but she was shushed away.

'I know, I know. You heard from your friend that he had been enquiring about the students enrolled in the science subjects but that could simply be a coincidence. And even if it isn't and he _is _looking for me, this is most likely about the chase, it always is isn't it?' The sadness in the last sentence tore at Nick's heart and baffled Nick's mind all in one go.

The passion that the man had, and the low opinion he had of his worth made Nick want to cry. But it also made Nick think. Was the chase all he was after? Did this man actually matter? Would he really want to pursue something with him if he found him?

…Yes.

'I can't do it Sara. No one really gets their fairy-tale endings and I understand that, I get it. You need to do that too. I'm not going say anything and if you're my friend then you won't either. I'm going back to my room, see you tomorrow?'

Nick had tried to get through the door, but was blocked off by a blonde girl in a tight pink boob tube and a black leather mini skirt. She stank of booze and her shoes seemed to be missing, there was a large tear up he patterned black tights.

She clung to his arm, mumbling gibberish about the size of his muscles and how hot he was. He couldn't move to the door without throwing her off of him and he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Outside he could hear the conversation ending and his struggling intensified. He was _so_ close to finding out his mystery man's identity.

He was saved as the drunk girl's boyfriend came over to get her, glaring angrily at him as if it were his fault. He couldn't care less what the boyfriend thought at that moment, he was free.

He dashed out of the room and looked around. There was a girl in a blue dress with her hand raised in a farewell wave looking off down the hallway. Nick caught sight of a guy in a black leather jacket and blonde tipped spiked hair disappearing round the corner. He walked towards the girl.

'Excuse me ma'am.' She turned to study him in surprise, giving him a sad smile.

'Hello, what can I do for you?'

'I was just wondering who you were talking to a minute ago.'

Her pretty face hardened slightly.

'You heard out conversation?' He nodded having the decency to look ashamed at the obvious lack of manners. She sighed tiredly.

'If you heard our conversation then you know that I can't tell you.'

'But…'

'No. I can't tell you. I promised a friend and I do not break promises that easily, especially for someone I barely know. I'm very sorry, but as much as I would love to help you, I'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place here.'

'I understand.' Nick turned to go, disappointment running through his veins like ice. 'Can you not give me any clues?' It was desperate and he knew it.

'Afraid not, except that he really does like you, and he's the sweetest guy you will ever meet.' She smiled happily at Nick, and he decided that he liked this girl, she was kind and very loyal, things he valued high on his list of qualities in a friend.

He grinned back. 'Then I guess I'll have to keep looking for my mystery man won't I?' Her face shone with glee at his statement but the shock was just as evident. He began to walk off down the hall to find Warrick and Catherine, and say goodbye, but he couldn't resist saying one more thing. Turning he said,

'Oh and Sara,' he recalled her name from the eavesdropping, 'I promise you, this is about way more than just the chase.'

His earnest expression twisted into a full blown smile as he noted her confusion at his words. Then, he winked and walked off, smirking as he heard the gasp of realisation from her.

**So close, yet so far, but Nick Stokes won't give up that easily! **

**I really like writing this story so I'm sure you will be hearing from me again soon, so you've been warned.**


	6. The Identity

**Huzzah! New chapter. Sorry that it's late, I take full responsibility for that one.**

**Anyway I just want to thank all my reviewers, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear all your comments. Thanks for taking the time to do that. You guys are amazing!**

**Now, read on:**

Nick had mixed feelings about the outcome of the party. He had a renewed need to find the mystery person (he was worried that he was becoming obsessive). On the downside however, he was totally at a loss as to where to start.

All he knew about the man was that he had a beautiful voice (Nick had decided this after contemplating over the shower incident), he was medium height, had spiky hair (although that could have been just for the party), owned a leather jacket, and was a friend of Sara's.

None of this was particularly helpful as it all proved to be inconclusive or too generic to single anyone out. The friendship with Sara would have been his best lead apart from the fact that in the week between the party and Nick's contemplation, the dark haired woman seemed to have disappeared. He had a feeling it wasn't complete coincidence, she was smart enough to know that she was the link between him and her friend. And she had promised not to help Nick. As much as it annoyed him, he held her in high respects for her unwavering loyalty.

Term had started that week, and although the work was starting off relatively easy, Nick kept getting distracted. Bits of conversations and flashes of the back of the man's head kept invading his mind in the most inconvenient of times, and worst of all were the fantasies. They seemed to have a mind of their own and a force of will his own just couldn't rival. Not that he particularly wanted to stop them; he had to admit that he enjoyed them thoroughly. But they really weren't helping his fixation on the man. It was one of the few times that Nick was glad he got preferential treatment or he would be in serious trouble for not listening, day dreaming, and missing deadlines.

One thing he wished he could miss was the speeches in the largest lecture hall that day. It wasn't so much that he disliked the lectures, and some of the speakers did sound quite interesting, but it started at 7:30 in the morning and he wanted a lie in. Unfortunately it had been made quite clear by the faculty that all students were to attend if their course had a speaker coming, and Nick's did.

Pulling on the nearest pair of clothes, Nick managed to get to the door of his dorm without opening his eyes. Begrudgingly however, he was forced to pay attention to his surroundings once he was in the hall. He was still fairly new to the school and did not feel comfortable navigating it while blind.

He heard someone calling him and turned to see Warrick running to catch up to him. He slowed to let him catch up and then fell into step next to him. They chatted about trivial things as they followed the bleary eyed masses towards the lecture hall. Apparently Catherine had been lucky enough to take a course where no lecturer was speaking, and was currently sleeping in in her room. Warrick did not sound pleased.

Filing in through the double doors, Nick wondered whose idea it was to get all these students up at this ungodly hour. Half of them were already dozing in their seats. Nick found a seat and heard Warrick slip in next to him and they awaited the first speaker with sleep fogged enthusiasm.

They were halfway through the lectures, and Nick was painfully bored. His speaker had come and gone, yet he was still not allowed to leave the hall. He had sat through photography lectures, biology lectures, horticulture lectures (gardening) and he felt that his mind was going to explode from all the useless information he had picked up. And it was only half way through.

He threw his head back and let out a barely muffled groan of annoyance, causing Warrick to look over and smirk at him before turning back to the sculpture he was building out of paperclips, blu-tak and rubber bands he had found in his pocket. Blocking out the man on stage who was droning about some magazine he was editor of and some kind of competition, Nick let his mind wander to the same place it always wandered nowadays, his mystery man.

Indulging in his fantasy (Nick tried to keep it PG because of his location and also because it was _really_ weird to think of anything sexual with a guy who often has no fixed facial features in the fantasies), Nick ignored the goings on around him.

That was until he heard it. The voice. The one that he now realised he hadn't been able to capture accurately in his mind. It was in the room with him.

With him… and a couple hundred other students.

But there was something about the voice. It was louder than it should have been which meant it must have been amplified.

There was only one microphone in the hall, the one on stage. And the man who had been droning on was no longer stood on the stage alone. There was a student with him. One that had spiked up, blonde tipped hair and the most beautiful smile that Nick had ever seen.

'So I would just like to congratulate Greg Sanders on his article and winning the competition. The winning piece will be printed in next month's science journal for all of you who want to read your fellow students work. I would also like to present the cash prize of $500. Well done Mr Sanders, the article was amazing.'

'Thank you.' The blush was evident even from where Nick was sitting and although the words were muttered quietly, the voice was familiar.

Nick couldn't believe he had found him.

Greg Sanders was his mystery man.

**Short, I know. But hope you liked it. More soon, but I warn you my internet connection is acting up so that might delay things.**


	7. The Meeting

**I am so sorry about the gap especially at this crucial moment but my internet was not working and then I went away so… **

**Anyway please enjoy and try to overlook my bad writing style.**

A lecture had never gone on this long in the history of the world, Nick was sure of that. After his revelation just half an hour before he had not been able to sit still. He was certain that Warrick would have been scowling at him furiously by now if he had not drifted off to sleep minutes before and was now snoring lightly.

To make matters worse in all his excitement he had lost Greg in the crowd and was worried that wouldn't be able to find him again. He kept having to remind himself that he now knew Greg's name and it would be much easier to find him if he needed to.

He still couldn't help but feel the panic rising knowing that he was so close but there was still the possibility that he could lose Greg. It was amazing how attached he had become to this one man who had managed to make him feel human again. Who had managed to make him feel normal and bring him out of the spotlight, if only for a minute… Who had made him fall for him in just one conversation, in a washroom no less!

And now he had a face to put with the voice, and a name to put with those. All that was left was to confront him. Nick suddenly felt the trepidation rise in his chest. What if he wanted nothing to do with him? What if he came on too strong? What if he had misunderstood what he had overheard the night of the party?

…Oh and _now_ the lecture decides to end? Brilliant just when his eagerness turned into nervousness. And he still didn't know where Greg was.

All around him students began to come back to life, mumbling about cramped legs or bored minds. Nick leapt up with the rest of the crowd and swung his gaze left to right across the chairs looking for the blonde tipped spikes and breath taking grin.

There. He spotted Greg on the other side of the hall gathering up his apparently discarded jacket and satchel while chatting happily to a few people around him. One blonde girl was giggling flirtatiously and as Nick watched she leant over to lay a hand on Greg's chest. It was a wonder she didn't feel the death glare being shot at her from the other side of the room, but then again she hadn't noticed the not-so-subtle step back that Greg had taken when her hand had landed on his shirt, so she couldn't have been too bright.

Kicking Warrick's legs as he passed, Nick squirmed out of his seat desperate to get to the door first and watch for his mystery man. Warrick gave a snort as he was rudely awakened, it was shortly followed by a sound of displeasure. He reached up to wipe the drool away from the left side of his mouth as he watched Nick sprinting off down the aisle trying to dodge the brain numbed students as well as he could.

Nick reached the doors and paused to scan the place he had seen Greg last. The man in question was no longer there but was easily visible crossing towards the door. He was near the back of the crowd which was idling through the door which meant Nick had a bit of time before he reached him.

He joined the flow of students and was washed through the double doors into the hallway. Barely managing to pull against the tide, he found a small alcove a couple of meters from the hall and ducked into it. He wrung his hands in nervous anticipation and realised he had no idea what to say once he grabbed the man.

But there was no time for that now.

The flow was ebbing away and the last few stragglers were coming through looking more like zombies than perfectly healthy young people. Well they couldn't all have adrenaline perking then up like Nick did.

Then the voice floated down the hallway.

'No Susan you didn't bring a bag with you this morning, and even if you did we checked our seats and there was nothing there.'

An annoyingly high pitched whine joined Greg's voice.

'But can't we just go back and check Greg? Just to make sure that it's not there.'

'_You_ can go, but the hall is empty now and I want to go back to my dorm, fall into my pillow and sleep and going back in there with you would delay my much desired sleep, so I am afraid it's a no to the returning to the hall for the fruitless bag hunt.'

The voices were much closer and Nick felt like he was once again eavesdropping on the poor man's conversation. He could see them now, they were in a trio. Greg, the blonde touchy-feely girl from before who was apparently called Susan and a quiet dark haired man who seemed comfortable staying out of the conversation.

Just before they passed by Nick's alcove he stepped out making the three of them come to an abrupt stop. Susan looked up confusedly but when she realised who it was her eyes bugged out of their sockets. He hands came up to ensnare Greg's arm in a way which could possibly cut off circulation. The dark haired man looked on with slight interest but nothing more. Greg however was the most interesting. His face went paper white upon first recognition but even as he was watched it slowly tinged pink until it resembled a tomato. He even seemed so shocked that he hadn't noticed the vice like grip that restricted his right arm. The silence stretched on for a transcendent period of time until Nick decided to speak.

'Er… hi. You're Greg Sanders right?'

He received a confused nod from a man who had apparently turned mute in the last minute.

'So, I was wondering if I could talk to you _alone_.' He stressed the last word casting a pointed look at Susan's hands clamped around Greg's upper arm. This seemed to trigger something in Greg who winced slightly and shook his arm free bringing his other hand up to massage the abused area.

'Um Jason,' he said addressing the dark haired man,' Could you and Susan carry on and I'll catch up with you later on?'

'Sure thing Sanders.' Jason winked as he grabbed Susan and dragged her down the hallway. She cast many startled looks over her shoulder before she was pulled round a corner and disappeared from view.

Greg looked timidly up at Nick in a way the older man found adorable. His heart began melting then and there in the middle of the school all because of the man standing a few feet away from him.

'C-can I help you?' It wasn't meant to come out as a squeak but that was the end result and the red on Greg's cheeks flared up once again. Feeling flustered he feigned interest in his converses as they scuffed the carpeted floor. The chuckle from Nick only made his head curl further into his chest. He wasn't normally a shy person by definition but then again he wasn't normally confronted by his celebrity crush in the hallway either. Nick Stokes made miracles happen, it was a well known fact.

'Are you him?' The question confused Greg.

'Huh.' His eloquence was amazing.

'Are you him?' Nick repeated, 'The man from the shower? The one with no face or name, but a wonderful voice? The one that I have been obsessing over finding ever since that day? Are you him?'

Greg inhaled a shaky breath staring into the beautifully honest face before him. He could see everything. The hope, the question, the nerves, the honesty all laid bare for him to see. His heart fluttered as he took in the moment. Then, very slowly, he began to nod.

The grin that spread over Nick's face was like nothing he had ever seen before. He was sure that a more beautiful sight did not exist. It was all teeth and spread across the entire expanse of his face lighting it up like night to day.

But he didn't have long to appreciate the view because seconds later Greg's eyes were fluttering shut and the cool press of lips could be felt against his. Hands gripped his hips loosely and pulled him into the strong body in front of him and Greg felt his arms slide over the strong Texan shoulders to join at the back of the neck running through the soft hair he found there.

When Nick moaned it sent chills rocketing down his entire body and he felt the hands at his hips tighten. He fought back a moan of his own but as Nick's tongue brushed against his lips it slid out uninvited. The kiss turned competitive for a short while until Greg relinquished power in order to just enjoy the moment, still unsure if it was really happening.

When the need for air arose the two split apart and Greg took a step back only to spring back forwards because of the hands on his hips which held him in place. He hated feeling confused but once again the pesky emotion reared its head and shone out on his face.

Nick, seeing the look, leant down to the younger man and whispered in his ear sending chills coursing through his spine,

'I know this is a bit late and you hardly know me, but would you consider going on a date with me sometime and becoming my boyfriend?'

Nick sounded very confident but Greg didn't know that inside he was in utter turmoil, panicking about the answer. Had he come on too strong?

'Yes'

It was barely there, like a whisper in the breeze, but Nick heard it. He pulled away from the young man's ear to stare into is eyes form conformation before pulling his new boyfriend in for a very willing kiss.

**Not sure about this chapter… any who, you have read now if you can be bothered do the other thing **

**XCMX**


	8. The Phone Call

**Back again like a particularly persistent rash… I know, it's a lovely comparison isn't it. Well read on if you feel compelled to do so and if you don't, well read on anyway.**

**Huge thanks to my lovely reviewers I can't believe how nice you guys are in your reviews. You are the reason I want to keep writing this so I guess this should be a double thank you. **

**On with the story you say? Stop wasting our time with your inane chatter? Well alright!**

The next month was bliss. There was no other way to describe it. Neither man had ever experienced something so rewarding, so fulfilling, so utterly intoxicating as when they were together.

They didn't have a lot of time free to spend with each other but they made do with what little they got. They saw movies, had really romantic dinners (Nick let Greg choose his various disguises with differing outcomes), and hung out in Nick's dorm at the university. They chose Nick's because it was bigger, had cooler things in it and was more secluded, if you catch my drift.

But there was always an end to the honeymoon period wasn't there. That was just life.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Nick lay snuggled on his bed with Greg who had fallen asleep ten minutes before. They had been watching some awful mystery film where they had both worked out who had done it within minutes of the opening credits, so they had found a better use of their time, making out.

Entertaining as making out is, it can be very tiring and eventually the kisses had become slow and gentle until one very sleepy man had drifted off into the land of dreams leaving the other to gaze down at him in unconcealed awe. He truly was beautiful.

Then Nick's phone rang. He scrambled to swipe at the offending object before the loud music blasting into the room woke up the sleeping man on his chest. Greg groaned and dug his head into Nick's shoulder.

'Make it stop!' He whined before lapsing into the world's biggest yawn. As he did that the music cut off as Nick pressed the green button. He held the phone to his ear.

'Hello?'

'Stokes, it's me.'

'Griss?'

'Who else.'

'How's my favourite agent?'

'Full of glee I can assure you. Anyway I've got great news for you Stokes.'

'What?'

'The filming for your TV show has been pushed forward and you start on Monday. So caffeine up, you're going to be very busy for the next couple of months.'

'Woah man, way to spring this on me. This coming Monday?'

'Sorry Nick, the network producers sprung this on me as well, but you are just going to have to suck it up. There was something else that the producers wanted me to tell you. I warn you that you aren't going to like it but there is nothing I can do to get you out of it.'

That wasn't good. That was never good. Grissom was so out of touch with social norms that if he realised that this was going to upset Nick then it was definitely going to suck. Greg had obviously realised something was off because Nick could see him watching him out of the corner of his eye. The large brown eyes were full of concern and the dissipating sleepiness from before as he took in the deepening crease between Nick's eyebrows.

'What is it?' Nick questioned his agent.

'Well in order to increase the hype for the programme, the producers think that you and Mindy should be seen out in public together before it premiers because of the budding romance on the show. You know because the public loves it when the on screen chemistry exists off screen as well, especially between the leading actors.'

'Wait, what! No I won't do that. They can't do that can they?'

'Unfortunately it is in the contract you signed. They can't make you actually go out with her but they can make it look that way for the tabloids. Sorry bud, your trapped. At least you aren't seeing anyone at the moment.'

'But… I am'

'Oh then I'm sorry Nick, there's not much I can do. Anyway, I have a lunch meeting I'm late for. I'll see you at the studio at 5.30 on Monday morning, and don't worry we have cleared the schedule with your lecturers. Sorry about this Nick.'

'But Griss…' The line cut off and Nick lowered the phone in his hand staring at it incredulously. This was not happening, it just couldn't. Not when everything was going so well in his life.

Maybe he had drifted off in the film and this was a terrible dream. A really terrible dream. But even as he thought it Nick knew that that wasn't the case. This was real. And as he gazed into the concerned hazel eyes of his boyfriend he knew that he just couldn't bring himself to tell him what was happening.

He would just have to sort it on his own.

**So part two of the drama had begun! More on that front soon. Also Mindy is Nick's leading lady in this story just in case you were confused.**

**X CM X**


	9. The Letter

**Hey all you wonderful readers… Have fun you wonderful people!**

Nick had had one hell of a week. The show was just weeks from premiering and everything was going crazy. Everyone wanted something from him and he just couldn't find it in himself to say no to the lowly interns who were sent to deliver the requests. They all looked so awestruck and nervous. He was sure it was something that the executives had monopolised on.

Because of the onslaught of tv appearances, filming, interviews and mandatory parties, Nick had not seen Greg in two weeks and that was slowly starting to wear away at him. Greg seemed to be like a drug to him and his Greg withdrawal symptoms were starting to kick in. They included a short fuse, fidgeting, frequent daydreams and a shortened attention span to name a few. Basically he was turning into Greg to fill in for the fact that the original wasn't around.

And to top it all he and his co-star Mindy Cash were still being forced to date while the cameras were on them. And god he hated lying in all those interviews, he basically tried to pretend he was talking about Greg. It worked really well.

For example:

_How long have you been going out?_

**Almost two months.**

_Was it love at first sight?_

**Definitely (Well love at first sound). And since then everything about her (him) has just made me fall that much further in love with her (him).**

And his favourite:

_Are you happy?_

**I don't think I have ever been happier with anyone in my life. She (he) is all that I could ask for. I want to stay with her (him) for the rest of my life if she'll (he'll) let me.**

That answer even made the Us Weekly reporter tear up slightly.

The only thing that made the forced dating somewhat bearable was that fact that Mindy was a really cool person to hang out with. She also understood that Nick was dating someone else away from the public eye and tried to limit the PDA. She did not enjoy being paraded in front of the entire world as a couple either.

But after the week from hell, Nick was finally back on campus, exhausted but excited, and with something big to tell Greg. Barely able to contain himself and wanting to just sink into the smaller man's embrace as he bitched about his week, he practically flew through the emptying corridors to his own room. He needed to make the stop to drop off his bag and freshen up.

He reached his room, flinging open the door and chucking the rucksack onto his perfectly made bed, crinkling the sheet under the weight. He then pulled off his jacket and walked over to his wardrobe slinging the discarded item of clothing onto the desk chair next to it.

Then he stopped as he realised that something was different.

You know the feeling. The way you can almost _sense_ that something is wrong before you can even work out what that thing is. But whether the thing you sense turns out to be good or bad, it _always_ makes your blood run cold. And ice was running through Nick's blood as he scanned the room for what was troubling him.

Then he spotted it on the desk. And the ice in his veins turned to daggers and Nick felt that he was being crippled from the inside out.

On the desk was a copy of Us Weekly. The front page was a picture of Nick and Mindy sharing a chaste kiss outside an ice cream shop, a cone in each of their hands. Nick remembered the picture being taken on one of their 'dates' after the paparazzi had been called on them. That kiss had been so incredibly awkward for them but somehow the photographer from Us Weekly had made it look so natural and sweet. But that wasn't his problem.

No one had told him that this issue was being printed this week. And according to the cover it contained an article about the budding romance between the two actors. But next to the magazine was a piece of paper with his name scrawled on the side he could see. It was a letter folded in half and the handwriting was one he recognised.

It was Greg's.

Nick's heart pounded uncomfortably as he unfolded the letter.

_Nick,_

_I hate to say goodbye this way but I couldn't bring myself to say this to your face. We both know that I would never be strong enough to do this if I could see your eyes and here the oh-so convincing lies that seem to flow from you so easily. I want so much to believe that this was all a misunderstanding, I tried to find the reasons behind it unable to comprehend the scale of your betrayal, but now I know that that was just wishful thinking. I believed you were someone you are not, trusted my heart to a person who did not exist._

_You cannot understand the pain it causes me to write this letter, the shame that overwhelms me because I know that this is the coward's way out. But I have never been one for confrontation when it comes to you, you change everything about me. I used to love that, that there was a side to me that I could only let you see, now it feels violated. Somehow you managed to destroy who I am as well as my heart._

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised; you are constantly prided on being an amazing actor. Perhaps that was the only true part of you that you let me see, the brilliance of your acting. You fooled everyone, you should be proud. But in a way that is the most depressing part of this mess, the fact that I must have fallen in love with a character you played. I wonder if you find that funny, the power your acting had over me._

_But it isn't just sadness that I feel. I am so unbelievably angry. Why wasn't I enough? What does she have that I don't? I just don't understand what I did wrong. Sara says that it wasn't my fault that you turned out to be such a dick, but I don't see how that can be true. It must have been me in some way, and that makes me angry in myself too._

_So thank you Nick. You managed to break my heart and fuck with my mind all in the space of two months. I am heading back to my parent's house for the Christmas holidays and then I will decide if I want to come back to university. I never knew one person could cause so much damage. _

_So this is goodbye because I never want to see you again._

_Greg._

The letter was gripped tightly as the man who was been holding it sunk to his knees tears pouring from his eyes.

How had he let this happen? How could he lose Greg?

**UH OH!**** Shit has hit the fan!**


	10. The Meltdown

**Short but necessary.**

Sara put down her mobile phone on the bedside table as she reclined back into the pillows behind her. A hand came up to rub at her eyes in tiredness and frustration. She kind of wanted to hit something… no, she wanted to hit _someone_. Nick Stokes in particular.

That bloody actor was the reason she had just spent the last hour listening to her best friend sob down the phone and trying desperately to convince him against throwing away his future by not returning to the university the next term. Unfortunately she knew that if she was in his place she would run as far and fast as possible in the opposite direction to her problem. That's what she always does.

But she still couldn't believe that Nick would cheat on him. She had been wary from the start, convinced that Greg would have his heart broken, but now that it had happened she couldn't help but feel shocked.

Anyone who had been around them for the past two months would have been shocked. And what with Greg being her best friend and all, she was around a lot. It was beautiful the way they had looked at each other. It was like the whole world could have crumbled around them and yet it wouldn't matter because they could just live in each other's eyes instead. She'd envied what they had had. What she had _thought_ they had. Who knew that Nick was that good of an actor, he definitely had talent. But talent or not she was going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

She had seen the articles in magazines, headlines on newspapers and heard all the gossip on television or in the halls. The pictures are what hurt her the most, the look in his eyes, she had seen it before. If that _girl_ wasn't in the picture with him, she would have sworn that Nick was gazing at Greg. She could practically feel the love. She definitely felt sick.

There was a sudden knock at the door to her dorm.

Putting down the magazine she was scowling at with a look that could ignite, Sara trudged to the door. Pulling it open she swiftly closed it again.

'SARA,' Nick's voice came through the wood so loudly that she winced. She didn't answer.

'Sara, please. I need to talk to you… I need to talk to him. I miss him so much. Please.'

He wasn't shouting anymore and by the end his voice was shaking so much that she was certain he was crying. When she reopened the door she found she was right. Tears were pouring down the handsome face and the red rimmed eyes told her that they had been for a long time. He looked so lost, so _broken_.

'Come in.' Her words were cold but she could feel her heart melting at the sight of the ruined man. She couldn't leave him outside crying his heart out; she didn't have it in her.

She shut the door and turned to face Nick who had slowly moved into the room, tears dripping off of his nose and chin. She watched as he looked down at the magazine she had discarded earlier. His tears had stopped but somehow the distraught face it left behind with drying tear tracks on it, looked even sadder. His shaking hand reached out to touch the picture, fingers closing around the glossy magazine.

Suddenly the magazine was across the room smashing into a picture frame. Nick no longer looked sad, he looked angry.

'STOP LYING! STOP FUCKING LYING! Just stop.' And with the last whispered words Nick shattered into pieces. Sara had thought he had been broken when he walked in, but now she knew she had been wrong. This was what broken looked like.

Slowly, as if trying to avoid scaring an injured animal, she crossed to the shaking ball Nick Stokes had been reduced to. Her heart ached as she knelt down besides the quivering form. Drawing him into a hug Sara knew that the tabloids had been lying. She knew that there was no way that this man could care this much about Greg leaving him if he had been cheating during their relationship. She knew that her eyes had not deceived her when she had watched their romance bloom.

But mostly she knew that she was going to get them back together even if it killed her.

**I **_**really**_** like this chapter although it broke my heart to write some of it. But rest assured it will get better, it has to, I mean Sara had joined the team and she always gets what she wants.**


	11. The Coworker

**Hey y'all, how's it going? I know it's been a while please don't hate me!**

The pair stood outside the biggest house they had ever seen. Long sloping lawns were laid out just beyond the wrought iron gates they stood in front of and in the distance the shape of a grand mansion could be seen.

Nick listened as Sara buzzed the intercom set into the wall beside her. He heard her state her name and reason for visiting but he wasn't surprised when the gates remained stationary. Who would let in a woman who had just said:

'Hi, I'm Sara Sidle and I'm here to shove my foot so far up Mindy Cash's arse that she will have toes poking out of her mouth.'

Sighing, Nick gently removed Sara from her place at the mouthpiece and stated his name in an emotionless voice. He felt, looked and sounded empty, but the gates grinded open all the same.

It took a good 10 minutes just to reach the front door and Sara couldn't help but gasp at the wild peacocks running free or the bubbling fountains that ran into estuaries that in turn disappeared into the fairy tale forest bordering the path. It was amazing. Nick didn't notice.

But finally the walk ended and they knocked the brass knocked against the royal blue door. Shortly the sound of heels clacking across marble rang out and the door swung open to reveal Mindy dressed in sweats and a tank top. She smiled at the pair and ushered them in, directing them to the lavish sitting room on the right.

Once they were settled and drinks were brought in, silence fell, a heavy silence that threatened to smother all who crossed its path. Sara broke it unable to take seeing Nick looking so blank and lost. She spoke.

'Hello, I'm Sara Sidle, a friend of Nick's. Do you mind if I ask you a question?'

'Hi, I'm Mindy, it's a pleasure and no of course I don't mind. Fire away.' She smiled a smile that lit up her beautiful face and showed off her dimples.

'Did you by any chance talk to a medium height man with blond tipped hair and possibly wearing a leather jacket in the last few days?'

'Yeah I did.' She was still smiling.

'What did you say?' It was Nick who spoke this time, his voice gruff from the tears that had recently passed through his system. Mindy looked at him in slight shock not expecting the despondent tone.

'Nick, are you Ok? You sound awful, has something happened? Are you in trouble?' She stared imploringly at the man but it became clear he was simply waiting for her to answer his question rather than pondering hers. She sighed.

'Well, I bumped into him two days ago. He was acting really weird and asking about us so I told him all that normal stuff we say. I think I even hinted something about soul mates and engagements, I mean the man looked so lost I thought I would throw him a bone or something, to please his editor you know. Is that why your upset, that I deviated from the script because I promise I only vaguely hinted, I swear.'

They had known Greg had spoken to Mindy, he had mentioned it to Sara, but it was worse than they had expected. The one upside was that it was clear that Mindy had had no idea who Greg was and she hadn't done it on purpose, she had simply confused him with a reported desperate for a scoop.

Nick finally looked up into Mindy's bright blue eyes.

'Mindy,' he croaked 'that wasn't a reporter, that was my boyfriend… ex-boyfriend now I guess.'

That horrible silence crept back up as Nick's breathing hitched uncomfortably on the last word. Mindy's mind whirled as she tried to make sense of what she had been told. Then slowly it dawned on her and her eyes widened taking in the ruined man on her sofa and the icy, stoic friend sitting beside him comforting her co-worker.

'Oh my God.' She whispered 'What have I done?'

**Right, so this chapter is here because I thought it was kind of silly for Greg to just believe the tabloid junk, this way he has what he believes is substantial truth. Thanks for reading.**


	12. The Holiday Season

A cool breeze blew into the room running over the sleeping form in the bed causing the occupant to shiver but remain asleep. The sun had risen hours before and the entire city was alive. The Christmas break was always hectic and at that very moment adults and children alike were bustling through the crowded streets searching for gifts for loved ones, gossiping and meeting up with friends to enjoy the joyous season.

That was why Greg Sanders didn't feel like he should have been invited, and that's why he stayed in bed all day. To him it was not a joyous season, it was one full of heartbreak, bitterness and… fucking _Nick Stokes_. He was everywhere; it was like he was the bloody Christmas mascot. He seemed to be promoting every brand possible, his beautiful face smiling out from shop displays and magazines. And then there were the adverts for his new television programme which seemed to have taken over televisions everywhere. Those were the worst because there he was moving, talking, _flirting_ with Mindy Cash and his heart just broke a little more. He just longed for Christmas to be over. He felt like the Grinch, maybe he would start growing fur soon.

Greg, having woken up somewhere in the middle of the internal monologue, raised his hand to his eyes to inspect it. There was no fur yet. He sighed realising that he was going insane and dropped his hand down to cover his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Greg grunted an entrance. He saw his mother's head poking around the door cautiously and he offered her a weak, watery smile.

'Hello honey, how are you doing today?'

'…' Greg had barely spoken since his return and his mother had guessed from the little she had been told, that he was trying to change. She knew he blamed himself for the breakup, at least partially, assumed that there must have been something wrong with him. So upon his return to his childhood home he had changed. Her adorable energetic chatterbox of a son with a smile that made the sun jealous now stayed in his room all day, barely spoke and had a smile which made people want to hug him close and comfort him. He was still adorable though; there wasn't much he could do about that.

'Greg, sweetheart, you are going to have to talk to me. Help me to understand, why are you so distraught?'

There was a pause and Mrs Sanders resigned herself to not receiving an answer. She patted him on the knee and rose to leave her son alone. As she crossed to the door he spoke, words coming out after a small throat clear.

'Because I love him Mum.' It was barely there, a whisper of wind next to a hurricane but it travelled to his mother's ears none the less. She froze, and then ran back to the bed where she pulled Greg into a tight hug as he shuddered trying to contain the tears that had been flowing since he left University.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door and this time it opened to reveal Charles, Greg's father Andrew's assistant who was staying at their house to look after the business while Andrew was travelling around Europe promoting the company.

'Yes Charles?' Rebecca asked still clutching her son who didn't seem to have noticed the assistant's arrival, although he had stopped crying.

'Sorry to interrupt Rebecca but there is a young man downstairs who seemed very eager to speak to Greg. I left him in the living room for you and sent Mary to get some ice tea for him and his friends. I told them you wouldn't be long, do you need me to tell them something else?'

Now neither Rebecca Sanders nor Greg Sanders were stupid and so they knew who this man most likely was. What they didn't know however was how to handle the situation. Rebecca was about to ask her son what he wanted to do but she didn't need to, he was already pulling out of her embrace and heading for the door as if some invisible string was pulling him along. Charles disappeared back to the study as he sensed that he was no longer needed.

Greg stumbled down the hallway, heart beating a conga rhythm in his chest. He could hear voices downstairs, hushed and secretive and Greg briefly wondered who Nick had brought with him.

They were in the living room as Charles had said but they had their back to the doorway, at least Nick and one other occupant did. Greg could clearly see Sara sipping her ice tea from a tall frosted glass which was placed in her hand. He watched as she finally realised he was there.

'Nick…' She gestured to the door frame that Greg was awkwardly leaning on as if he was attempting to be cool but failing because he really wasn't thinking about it. Instead all his focus was on the beautiful face that had just turned around to stare at him. The dark eyes seemed to flicker with some kind of life as they rested on Greg's face and the creased lines on his handsome face seemed to smooth out as he came closer to the younger man.

'Greg…' His name was uttered with such pity and apology that Greg felt his knees grow weak. He knew he must look a mess but he really couldn't remember much of anything as he looked into the room. The man he loved was sat in his living room. The man he wished he hated was sat in _his_ living room. His traitorous mind couldn't help but plant seeds of hope in his fertile mind and every adoring look from Nick was a drop of water for the flowering seedlings. He tried to stomp them down, but he could not help but entertain the idea that it was all a bad dream, one that he was _finally _coming out of.

Then he saw Mindy. His hopeful flowers wilted and died as if one of her stylish high heels had come down on them and ripped them apart. This was no dream and it was stupid to think it could be, this wasn't a fucking fairy-tale, it was real life and real life sucked.

Backing away from the room he prepared to sprint away to his room, lock the door and wait for them to leave. At least that was what he planned to do he was stopped by something behind him. A hand closed around his right arm and he was dragged back to the room where Nick and Mindy were still sitting. Sara pushed him into the armchair she had been in.

'Not this time Sanders.' She hissed into her friend's ear.

She then perched on the arm, guarding against another bid for freedom.

He had no choice but to stare at the two people who had ripped out his heart, stomped on it and then shoved it back into his body so that he could carry on living his pitiful life. Well that and curse every god he could think of.

This was going to be hell itself.

**Alright guys only one or two chapters left in this story which is awesome and exciting. And finally the boys are talking, good old Sara!**


	13. The End

The four occupants of the room looked at each other. Well technically Greg was looking at himself since he hadn't had the courage to look up from his feet. Instead he watched them scuff against the carpet that was soft beneath his toes. He knew that eyes were on him, gaging his every move as if he were a wild animal who they wished to capture.

Finally Nick huffed out a sigh and rose to his feet. Greg stared adamantly at the floor but his ears pricked at the sound.

'Nick, what are you doing?' It was Sara's voice which piped up next to Greg as she was still seated on his armrest.

'I'm leaving. He doesn't want me here, _God_ he can't even look at me and I will not force him to hear me out, that's not how I want to do this. This isn't how I _can_ do this; it feels too much like violating his trust again.' Greg could almost see him running his hand through his hair in quiet frustration.

'But he has to know Nick.' This time it was Mindy and Greg wanted to shove his foot in her perfect little face. He couldn't bear to hear her voice, the way she pronounced each word carefully as if it were a line from some kind of script she was rehearsing, the way her tongue caressed his name like it was something entirely breakable. That was all too familiar to Greg, he knew what it was like to speak that name with so much love in that one syllable, he absently wondered whether he would still say it like that or if bitter jealousy an unrequited love would stain it until it felt dirty on his lips. He had not been able to utter the name since the breakup, it felt like a foreign word, a word on the tip of your tongue, so close yet so far from being spoken.

'And he will know, if and when he wants to. I won't force you Greg, that is the last thing I would ever want. So when you are ready to let me explain I promise I will drop everything and run to wherever you are to tell you, but until then I will wait. I'm sorry we came, it was rude. Goodbye.'

Still staring at the carpet, Greg could feel the shadow fall over him as Nick passed him to reach the door. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he felt Nick hesitate beside him and sensed the hand that wanted to reach out and touch him. Part of him wished it would, he had missed the simple touches so damn much, but Nick passed without incident.

'Explain what?' The hoarseness of his voice surprised even Greg. The shuffle of feet stopped at the door. Greg lifted his head and turned so that he could see Nick, hand frozen as it reached for the door knob.

'You cheated on me, what more is there to explain. Where you did it? How many times? _Why?_'

Nick turned as well. His eyes stared at Greg seemingly contemplating something. He reached an unknown conclusion and marched over to the armchair where Greg's small form was sat. Upon seeing the close distance that Nick was now standing, and not trusting himself with the close quarters, Greg pulled his knees up to form a barrier between them. He watched in nervous anticipation as Nick crouched in front of him, staring into his eyes. He remained silent for a minute, almost as if he wanted to build up tension.

'I didn't cheat on you Greg.' Such a simple sentence but it challenged everything Greg thought he knew about his relationship with Nick. It made his head spin, his hands shake and worst of all, his heart hope. He willed Nick to continue and Nick knew that he would never be able to deny Greg anything nor would he ever want to. He reached out his hands and covered Greg's shaking ones, causing their owner's eyes to widen. They were full of conflicting emotions but he let the hands remain over his.

'I never cheated; I would _never_ cheat on you. The whole thing was a publicity stunt for the launch of the show. The only thing I'm guilty of is being an idiot. I thought that by not telling you about the fake relationship that you would be protected from that messy side of my life. That's why I never told anyone about you, the paparazzi suck. I never meant for this to happen, I swear, you were, are, the only one that I want. I fucking love you and I hate myself for doing this to you. Seeing you like this, I can't stand it. You never deserved any of this, my life messes up everything…'

By the end Nick was working himself into a state of panic. He was cursing his life, his job, his contract. He was even cursing himself. Tears were brimming in his eyes threatening to match the ones cascading down Greg's raw face. As soon as the first one fell Nick felt the hands beneath his move. He tried to hold onto them, scared the man he loved would disappear if he lost physical contact, but Greg managed to pull his hands away almost violently. Nick felt dirty, Greg didn't want to touch him. He had sinned, not in the way Greg had thought but he had hidden away this beautiful man, not allowed him to shine but allowed himself to break his heart. That was in a way a worse sin. He had denied the world Greg.

More tears joined the one rolling down towards his cheek, and then suddenly hands were on his face wiping at the salty droplets, catching them before they fell to the floor and smashed. He realised the hands hadn't been trying to leave him, only reposition themselves. Then Nick's face was being pulled forward, tears were mingling as lips collided and Nick toppled towards Greg managing to catch himself before he squashed the slight figure beneath him.

The kiss was needy, messy and definitely what both of them needed. Tongues collided as mouths opened and the two women looked on in shock, happiness coursing through their veins but awkwardness accompanying it, the situation was slightly too voyeuristic for their taste. As if by silent agreement, they left the reconciled couple in peace. The two men were lost in each other, drowning in what they had missed; it was a good five minutes before they separated gasping for air, for each other.

'I feel like an idiot,' whispered Greg into the silence a blush painting his cheeks.

'Why?'

'Nicky, I am so sorry that I doubted you, it was horrible of me, I should have suspected, I should have talked to you instead of assuming.'

'Greggo, you did suspect it was false that's why you asked Mindy, it was just unfortunate that she confused you for a journalist and fed you the bullshit she had prepared for the rest of the media. Don't you dare blame yourself; it was my fault and my fault alone.'

'Does this mean you want me again?'

'Gregory Sanders, I never stopped wanting you, but the real question is whether or not _you_ will have me back or not.'

Greg bit his lip in pretend consideration, hmmming over certain thoughts until he finally sighed and nodded.

'I guess I'll have to. Turns out Kelly Clarkson is right, my life _does_ suck without you.'

'Well we do belong together, but you don't have a piece of me Greggo, you have all of me, she got that bit wrong.' Nick kissed Greg's nose lightly relishing in the giggle it provoked, the sound made his spine tingle pleasantly. He vaguely noticed that Sara and Mindy had left but he couldn't bring himself to care about their whereabouts while he held the most important thing he could conceive right there in his arms.

He smiled evilly.

Greg had the sense to look worried for about 10 seconds before he was being hoisted into strong arms and spun around the room until his head was blurry. As his sight returned and his gleeful laughter died down he looked up into Nick's adoring face and smiled. Gently, he raised his torso so that he could press his lips to Nick's sweetly.

'I missed you so much.' It didn't need to be said but they both relished in the sentiment.

A clearing of throats alerted them to company and they turned to see that Greg's mother had returned with the girls and all three stood smiling at the pair. It was obvious that Mrs Sanders had been filled in on the circumstance and she greeted Nick like he was the most important person alive and he knew it wasn't because of his acting job, it was because of his _new_ job, looking after the most gorgeous man in the world. Loving his, protecting him, caring for him. It was the job he had wanted ever since he had learnt of its vacancy and the fact he had been given the chance not once, but twice meant the world to him.

She beamed as she took in the sight of her son nestled in the handsome actor's muscular arms. It was lovely to be able to see her son as his usual bubbly self rather than the moping depressed creature he had regressed into over the past week. She didn't understand how some people would be able to look at the pair before her and frown upon their union, scorn them for being in love simply because of the fact that they were both male. Love was love, and this love was as pure as it came. It was the kind that made you want to squeal with happiness and glow just because you are in its proximity. It was evident in every look, smile and whispered conversation, in the briefest of touches and lengthened embraces. Quite simply, love was in the air.

'Nick, you must stay for dinner with us, there is more than enough for you and the girls to stay but they have already agreed. What do you say?'

Nick looked up as the older woman spoke and then down at her son, who was still cradled in his arms, as the question became apparent. The beautiful eyes were gleaming up at him, all traces of hurt, betrayal and sorrow washed away with Nick's confession. Greg wasn't someone to hang onto the past unnecessarily and as he stared harder he could see the hope in his eyes, not just urging him to stay for dinner, but to stay forever. He saw Greg's mouth move softly as he mouthed '_I love you_' up at his 'captor'. Said captor grinned before mouthing the same back.

Finally, after this admittedly sappy conversation, Nick returned his gaze to the assembled women.

'So what do you say?' Mrs Sanders pressed.

'I say… you're never getting rid of me ever again.'

Greg snickered but his blush was evident. To hide it he curled towards the toned chest of his boyfriend and continued to laugh giddily though he was unsure of the cause anymore. He was laughing just because. He didn't need a reason, he _was_ Greg Sanders after all. Nick pressed a fond kiss to the mussed hair on his bundle's head. Mrs Sanders smiled a smile that only mothers can as she watched the two with pride. They were perfect together.

'Well then, welcome to the family Nick,' and with that she turned to head to the kitchen and set an extra plate at the kitchen table. She had a feeling that the extra place setting would be needed more regularly now.

FIN

**Wow, it's over… forever! Well maybe not. I am thinking of doing a one shot with them coming out to the press so look out for that. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this, I loved writing it and checking my hits and reviews. It went down so much better than I thought it would so thanks for your amazing contributions to my happiness. Please tell me what you think and I can't tell you how sad I am that our journey has ended. Some of your names have become so familiar and I will miss you all 3**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
